


Heir

by 10pm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10pm/pseuds/10pm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger was level headed and intelligent, everything that Draco Malfoy seemed to admire. But Draco being a servant of the Dark Lord is faced with the fact that he is now the Dark Lord's heir, and in possesion of the Dark Lord's wand. When Hermione falls for Draco, what's in store for their relationship...</p><p>6th year Hogwarts. Let's imagine Mr Riddle has not yet started his little war yet shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just call me Draco...

Hermione had just finished her last lesson for the day. Potions with the marvelously monotonous Professor Snape. She had some time to spare, needed some fresh air, and had a brand new book courtesy of Hedwig. So what better than to sit outside of the grounds on the grass, away from the other students.

It had been only half an hour until Hermione found herself disturbed by another presence. _Great...Just when I thought I could relax._

"Get her!" Hermione heard a voice behind her, one that she would later identify as Pansy Parkinson's voice.

"GOYLE!" Pansy shouted again, as if giving orders. _What was happening?_ Hermione felt two strong hands cramp around her arms. _Draco Malfoy is out to get me.._.  

"Got her, now what?" Goyle's voice boomed above Hermione. Pansy simply motioned to Crabbe and everything soon became a blur. Hermione felt intense pain. Nothing like the 'Liquid Pain' she had been slipped by Lavender Brown back in their 4th year...

By the time Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy were gone, Hermione was crouched over a rock she was previously resting her back on, blood oozing from several lacerations caused from the surprised attack. _I don't have my wand._ Hermione felt dizzy, all the blood left her face and she passed out.

 

The best years of Hermione Granger's life were the early years. She reminisced the days where she, Harry, and Ron would cause havoc to poor Professor McGonagall. The look on Draco's face a few years ago when she punched him in the face outside the Hogwarts grounds, it almost made her smile, getting Malfoy's grin off of his face. Now it was almost impossible to think of even approaching Draco Malfoy. His demeanor had changed after their 4th year. He was supposedly on the side of the Death Eaters, with his father being one of Lord Voldemort's most trusted Death Eater, she would not be surprised if he were one. 

Hermione hated the way Draco always came to class so prim and proper with his tailored robes. She hated the way he walked around Hogwarts in a completely flawless black suit. She abosulutely hated the way his blue eyes caught the light on bright days, as if they were small pools of blue, waiting to overflow... _Oh get a grip Hermione_...  This she thought while lying in cowardess on a bed she did not recognise. 

 

Draco walked into the room, shocked, Hermione winced in fear. What was he doing here? Why was he coming towards her? 

"Granger..." Draco started. "Are you okay?"

Hermione was startled. What would Draco Malfoy care. He was the one that put her here. She flinched as Draco neared closer.

"Please..." Hermione clenched her eyes shut and quietly begged. Draco was shocked, he had never seen the 'pride' of Gryffindor's bravery so scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Granger." Draco said it as if it were obvious. Hermione didn't know what to say. _Was is not his friends that attacked me?_ __

"I won't tell Dumbledore, Malfoy, just let me go... Please." Hermione's eyes were still closed. Draco sat down on the bed. _How long had I been out?_

_"_ Granger, why are you acting as if I hurt you? Who did this to you?" Draco felt distressed that Hermione was so confused to have thought it were him.

"P-Pansy, Crabbe...Goyle..." Hermione felt the names slipping out of her mouth as soon as she had past the first name...Pansy.

"Merlin, I'll kill her." Draco ran a hand through his hair, frustrated he felt all the heat rushing to his head. _Draco. Calm. You are a Malfoy._

"I-It wasn't you that t-told them to do this?" Hermione felt almost intrusive asking Draco...

"Of course it was not me. I would never order them to hurt anyone, not even Potter..." Draco saw Hermione starting to trust him. 

"Malf-"

"Call me Draco."

"Draco, where am I?" Hermione felt less scared and now not even bothering about her wounds, was curious.

"My chambers. I told my father of the rancid conditions of my dormitory, and as head boy my father personally persuaded Dumbledore to allow me to have my own chambers." _Typical Malfoy..._

"Oh." That was all Hermione could utter.

"Are you still in pain?" Draco felt a rush of concern flood over him, then remembering to act like a Malfoy, put his cold facade on.

"Draco did you heal me?" Hermione was shocked, she felt aches on her body but the lacerations on her skin were now gone. 

"Yes." Draco nodded.

"Draco, that's strong magic. We aren't even required to know that for our N.E.W.Ts. That's remarkable." Hermione was now wide awake with the thought in her mind that Draco was not as evil as she had once perceived.

"I learnt it from an outside source." Hermione felt she was being evasive so did not want to further pry on the topic of Draco's ability.

"That's amazing Draco." Draco felt something inside that he hadn't felt in a long time. Compassion. Draco had not been called Draco in years. It was always Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Merlin he was starting to become his father. Soon no one would even remember his first name. 

Draco felt a burning in his inner left forearm and knew what this meant. He was needed.

Trying to cover the pain, Draco grabbed his left forearm. "Look Granger, as soon as you're feeling well enough to walk. Leave." Draco's voice sounded strained and forced.

"Draco are you okay?" Not answering, Draco apparated out of the room leaving Hermione gobsmacked. _Apparation and he's only a 6th year? Is he okay?_


	2. Draco, my boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter.

Draco felt unnerved as he apparated to the forbidden forest, when he saw that he was the only Death Eater summoned , he stood wand at the ready. The Dark Lord had never summoned Draco alone, this brought a sensation of fear down Draco’s spine. The Dark Lord smiled a sour grin.

“How are you my boy?” The Dark Lord came close and put one arm out to motion Draco to show his mark. He then craned his long white wand down onto Draco’s mark and a flurry of green light covered Draco’s left forearm.

This brought no pain to Draco, but filled him with speculation.  _What was he doing to me?_

“I am fine, your excellency.” Draco heaved a weak smile towards his master. He did not enjoy being a Death Eater, the first day that Draco was one of them was a dark day, the scent of death lingered in the air as the Dark Lord demanded of Draco to use the first unforgivable curse on a mudblood who had ‘insulted’ Bellatrix Lestrange. Of course Draco’s now extremely deluded aunt, Bellatrix, was neither insulted or even came to contact with this innocent witch… She only needed an excuse to send Draco’s first kill.

“Draco, my boy, do you know what I have just bestowed upon you?” The dark lord released his wand, pulling Draco out of his reminiscence.

“No my Lord.” Draco obediently replied. Draco was taught through many dinners and scolding how to address those higher…

“You are my next in kin.” The Dark Lord simply smiled. To him, Draco was the perfect heir.

“My Lord, forgive me for asking out of terms, but am I merely not powerful enough or high in the ranks to accept such an honor. Why not my father?” Draco was startled. He did not expect to receive such a dark prize. It was not a prize in Draco’s eyes.

“Salazar Slytherin’s blood runs through your veins. Your father may be very devoted and I could even say he were my most trusted disciple but… You are much stronger. Did you know that the two strongest carriers of Slytherin’s blood are your mother and father?” The Dark Lord chose his words very carefully.

“So that makes me the closest to Salazar Slytherin, Sir?” Draco felt like ripping his heart out. He hated being a Death Eater, and now being tied to this meant being the next Dark Lord. He could not do it, but refusing would mean sure death…

“Disarm me, boy.” The Dark Lord walked backwards and held up his wand.

“Your excellency, I cannot.” Draco bowed his head, confused as to his masters wish.

“As my servent and now heir you must obey my every command.” The Dark Lord stood as he was.

“Expelliarmus!” Draco shouted, quite frankly frightened of the Dark Lords wish.

“Hahaha, great one, my child. Come here.” Draco slowly walked towards his master, dropping his arms as to not threaten the Dark Lord with his wand.

“My Lord, what is the meaning of this?” Draco uttered as the Dark Lord stood in front of him and fixed his robes.

“My dear boy, you have disarmed me, which means you are now in possesion of my wand. It only answers fully to you now. As my heir, you must use only this wand now.” The white crow shaped wand looked no different, but he could feel the allegiance.

“Accio.” The wand flew to Draco’s right hand, his other wand in his left.

“Give me your old wand. And leave.” Draco handed his wand to Voldemort. And bowed.

“Thank you my lord.” Draco apparated back to his chambers. Heaving a sigh of a mixture of confusion, relief, and horror. He was now… The Dark Lord’s heir.

 

_____________________________

 

"Mr Malfoy, do not make yourself expemt from class activities, please come to the front and perform the charm." Professor Flitwick instructed. 

Hermione looked behind her and with on sweep, Draco was at the front of the class,  _how was he so agile?_

"Now, Mr Malfoy, please perform 'Aguamenti' with one swoosh, on this feather." Professor Flitwick motioned to the table.

"Aguamenti." Draco heaved his wand in one sweeping motion. The wand now felt like the heaviest object in the world. In one second the class went from disinterested chatter to pure silence.

"Merlin..." Professor Flitwick was the first to utter among the shock stricken whispers around the classroom. "Boy I think you must go to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately." 

This was exactly what Draco feared. He would be found.  _But this is exactly what the Dark Lord had wanted, was it not? For me to be identified as the Dark Lord's heir?_

Draco ran out of the classroom and didn't look back. He pocketed his wand ran straight to Dumbledore's office.

 

 


	3. I'll let you in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to my dear friend Shenella, this is for her.

Draco did not even lift a hand to knock before Dumbledore opened his grand office door.

“Boy! Come here!” Dumbledore yelled from across the room.

“Sir, please, I’m not on his side.” Draco pleased, knowing Dumbledore to be a man of reason Dumbledore motioned for Draco to come forward.

“The wand, I can sense, has changed allegiance. It seems Voldemort’s wand now only fully answers to you, Mr. Malfoy.” Dumbledore had a solemn sincerity in his voice. Voldemort was now a grave reminder as to how he had gone wrong as a mentor.

“Professor Dumbledore, please trust me, I am not on the Dark Lord’s side. He crowned me his heir and did something with his wand to my dark mark.” Draco felt as if he had let too much slip. Nobody, except the other Death Eaters and Professor Snape knew of his dark mark.

“Let me look at it.” Dumbledore’s forgiving eyes felt pity towards Draco and what he had been dragged into.

“Tell me what happened.”

“Yesterday evening, professor, he summoned me to the forbidden forest…alone. I didn’t know what to expect… then he told me to put my arm out and him being my master, I did. A weird green light came from his wand when he did this… then he told, more commanded, me to disarm him… I did… he took my wand and gave me his. I didn’t know what he was doing until I got back to my chambers… professor, what has he done to me?” Draco was relieved to finally get all of this off his chest.

“Draco, he gave you his power. There’s no easy way of saying this but he has found a way of putting his power into you. He probably expects you not to know this for a little while longer until you discover it yourself, but, he cannot harm you Draco. Don’t worry about the wand Draco, it’s yours.” Dumbledore told the news as fast as Madame Pomfrey would have pulled off a venom sucking leech… very quickly.

“Professor, am I in danger?” Draco was a ‘bad guy’ but he was not a bad guy.

“A wizard is only as bad as he makes himself. It’s true, you’ll now be able to perform extremely dark magic, but you will also be able to perform incredibly bright magic, even more powerful than myself.” Dumbledore sounded confident that Draco would not go the wrong way.

“Thank you, sir.” Draco left Dumbledore, feeling sure he had not been lied to, the way Voldemort had lied to him.

 

 

Draco returned to his charms class to, Hermione’s surprise, and sat back in his seat as if nothing had previously happened. Draco then stood.

“Professor, I am very sorry for the disturbance I caused.” Draco sounded his usual self… extremely rehearsed. He had returned to his cold steel demeanor.

“Mr. Malfoy, I assume you have permission to use that wand…?” Professor Flitwick chose his words very carefully

“Yes professor.” Draco answered robotically. Everyone in the room knew what this meant. The rumor of Draco being a Death Eater was legitimate. Draco had Voldemort’s wand, which would mean he has successfully disarmed the Dark Lord. This thought was on the mind of every student, nobody was brave enough to voice the notion… though.

“Alright class, lets return to the spell at hand, there are feathers on your tables. Aguamenti. One swoosh.” Professor Flitwick quickly moved on and only one pair of eyes were left burning into Draco.

 _Cut it out._ Draco thought to Hermione. Hermione jumped. She was sure she heard Draco telling her to ‘cut it out’. But it seemed no one else had noticed. Hermione raised her wand to her lips and whispered, ‘how did you do that?’, and pointed the want to Draco, who was now staring at her intently, and sent it his way.

The second Draco realized what he had done, the look on his face turned to a bitter scowl. _Follow me after class._ Draco sent the ominous message to Hermione, who nodded after receiving it. Draco knew she would not stop until she knew what was going on, even though Hermione played no big role in his life. _Classic Granger_.

After class had finished, Draco quickly departed and walked a near run back to his chambers.

Hermione saw Draco’s fast getaway and followed suit, on the way out of the classroom she was stopped by Ron and harry.

“’Mione, where’re you off to?” Ron shouted to her as he was still collecting his books.

“nowhere.” Hermione said and ran after Draco.

 

Before Hermione could knock a second time, Draco’s door opened.

“Come in Hermi-Granger…” Draco almost uttering Hermione’s name brought butterflies from her stomach to her throat.

“Draco…” Hermione did not have much to say.

“Look Granger. I asked you to come because I knew you would not leave me alone about whatever you may think is going on, so I’m saving you the trouble.” Draco sat on the armchair of his study. Hermione sat herself down on the seat opposite. Only a few inches apart.

“Draco. Show me your arm.” These four words hit Draco hard. He knew what this meant. Hermione needed confirmation before she could continue. Draco obliged and drew his left sleeve up to the bend of his elbow, exposing the infamous dark mark to Hermione. Hermione saw the mark and blushed. His skin seemed so translucent as if he had not had sunlight for years. The sight of his veins rising made her feel intimate with Draco. Wordlessly she brushed her fingers over the mark.

“Hermione…” Draco’s voice softened.

“You called me Hermione…” she did not care about the mark; she only cared for the now distraught looking boy in front of her. Hermione looked up from the mark to Draco’s face and saw a single tear had run down from the fragile boy’s face.

“Draco, are you…” Draco looked down as to hide his tears. Draco stood soon after and turned away from Hermione. He did not want her to see him this vulnerable… this weak…

Hermione quietly stood and walked to the spot being Draco. She wrapped her arms around him and to Draco’s surprise he felt a stab of pain not in his arm but in his heart. _How had she managed to break down my barriers like this?_ Draco felt warmth that he had not felt for a very long time. Not since before adolescence. Slowly he slid his hands over hers and turned around, loosening Hermione’s grip.

“I don’t know what to do Hermione. If I leave they’ll kill me. My mother…” at this Draco broke down. Narcissa Malfoy was his world. If anyone even threatened to lay a finger on her he’d kill them. The very thought of harm coming her way broke through ever layer of him.

Hermione could not grasp how the powerful young man she was so used to was the same on standing in front of her.

“Draco, sit with me, I’m here for you. Tell me everything.” Hermione slipped her hand into Draco’s and led him to the double seat near Draco’s largest bookcase. Draco sat, still hand in hand with Hermione.

“Voldemort has made me his heir.” Draco laughed sarcastically, wiping the tears away from his eyes. Hermione looked at Draco, never breaking contact. She sadly smiled.

“Can I tell you something?” she saw the look of desperation in Draco’s eyes for her to say something that would simply fix everything. Draco nodded.

“Every day I see you in class… whenever I see you walking in the halls… even when you’re address your elders… you look like the most amazing man young man. So strong and composed, so seeing you like this, a boy I look up to, even when his intentions prove cruel or wrong, hurts. Draco you know how I feel about you right? You know I’m here…” Hermione slipped her hand out of his. _Like he would ever love a mudblood._

Draco, hearing Hermione’s words looked at her straight in the eyes and closed the gap between them. _That was exactly what I needed to hear._ With their lips meeting, Draco felt a burst of light coming into his heart, her lips soft and wet made Draco feel as if he were the only living being to ever experience love.

Hermione felt Draco’s tongue lick the crevice of her lip and allowed him in. She had never been kissed so passionately before in her life, every movement only added to this kiss and brought new ecstasy into her life.

 

TBC


	4. Thank you

"Thanks for walking me back Draco..." Hermione shyly smiled at Draco, a lock of hair falling in her face.

"It's not a bother." Draco smiled at her, he knew he had to keep distance, he didn't want her getting hurt because of the Dark Lord.

Draco brushed the strands of hair out of Hermione's face and felt his fingers gravitating to the rose of her cheek.

"You're beautiful Hermione, but I'm sorry, I cant hurt you." Draco felt Hermione shudder when he said this. This inevitable truth was not something to be forgotten, for if the Dark Lord knew of Draco's partnership with a muggleborn... She would be dead, and it would be his fault. Entirely.

"Draco. Don't please." Hermione grabbed for the hand on her cheek, Draco felt his heart drop. He could not let her fall in love with him, he was not for him, he would've expected her to fall for Ron or Harry. It had never once crossed Draco's mind that he could fall in love. 

Hermione felt tears welling up, she did not want to lose Draco now, when she had only just seen the real him...

"Can't we keep this a secret then? You and I?" Hermione's desperation voiced.

"Hermione, I can't guarantee you'll be safe." Draco had an edge to his voice, he did not know whether or not to agree to Hermione. _The Dark Lord won't find out if I don't give him any reason to doubt me..._

Draco smiled. Hermione was not going to let him say no...

Hermione latched onto Draco and hugged him tightly. 

"Draco, trust me." Hermione whimpered exhaustively into Draco's robes. He smiled. _She's so perfect._

"Hermione, what're you doing with him?" Ron shouted from across the hallway, looking extremely confused and startled.

Draco immediately pushed Hermione off of him. "Get off you dirty Mudblood." Draco felt a pain in his chest as he said this, this was the only way though. Hermione felt hurt, but she knew that this was for the greater good, Ron would not take lightly to the news of her communion with Draco.

"Hey, don't call her that!" Ron shouted and ran to Hermione.

Draco immediately felt a ring of fire wrapping around his left arm, the Dark Lord was calling, he clasped his left arm and looked at Hermione with a cold scowl.

 _He's summoning me._ Draco thought to Hermione.

"Come on Ron, we have no time for you Draco." Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm and walked away. Draco ran as fast as his legs could take him to the boys bathroom and apparated to the Forbidden Forrest.


	5. Lord Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the last chapter being so short, it may become a bit of a thing now to have some short chapters. I was writing in the school library and once the bell went off I had to publish in fear that I would get found out for the sin of... fanfiction. Oh the society we live in.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter.  
> Also, if you've noticed, I kind of love writing dialogue so I'm sorry if it's not your slice of pie.

"Draco! The Dark Lord requests you!" Bellatrix sounded exasperated and excited. She tightly grabbed his wrist and dragged him from the tree he apparated beside. 

All the death eaters were huddled in a small circle around Voldemort, they looked solemn, as if awaiting the kiss of a dementor. Among the crowd of death eaters before him were Severus, his mother and father, and Pansy. What Pansy was doing there he was uncertain of, she was not a death eater, yet the mark on her arm proved otherwise. Voldemort opened his arms to Draco, which left a bitter taste of bile in the back of Lucius' throat. It seem he were worried for the welfare of his son. Narcissa lay her hand on top of Lucius' to comfort his doubts. Everyone around Draco seemed anxious as to the Dark Lord's intentions to the young man. 

 _You will reveal yourself today, boy._  Voldemort said to Draco privately, using the technique Draco used on Hermione.

_My Lord, is that wise?_

_Do not worry. Call me Voldemort._

"Draco, my boy." The Dark Lord smiled, instead of a look of malice, Draco saw a smile of candour. The circle of dangerous wizards around them looked shell shocked at the sight before them. Voldemort did not look hateful. He looked sincere.

"Voldemort, have I displeased you?" Draco asked curiously. Severus looked at Draco deeply, wondering whether Draco was mad to address The Dark Lord like that. Voldemort smiled.

"How dare you address the Dark Lord with such carelessness you stupid child!" Bellatrix lifted her wand and shouted from across the circle. Voldemort motioned for Bellatrix to put her wand down.

"Now, now Trixie. Everyone, I must tell you a report of grave importance." The Dark Lord's smile of malice returned. Draco smiled a cunning smile as not to nettle the Dark Lord.

"This fine young man here... Is your new Dark Lord." Voldemort grinned, his sharp dirty teeth gleaming in the moonlight, a chill ran down Draco's spine.

"What is the meaning of this...my lord?" Lucius felt his anger brimming, the Dark Lord chose _his son?_

"Now, now Lucius, the deed is done. Draco." The Dark Lord looked Draco straight in the eye. "You will address him now only as Lord Draco. You will respect and treat his as an equal only to me. He is my heir." Voldemort smiled again and brought his wand out. (A/N his wand is Draco's wand, Draco's wand is his wand) Narcissa's eyes were brimming with tears.

"IMPERIO." Voldemort pointed his wand at Pansy and dragged her forward, kneeling her down in front of Draco.

"Draco, she is all yours, do as you please. I thought you were in dire need of a lover." The Dark Lord's smile then turned to a grin again.

"Voldemort, she is nothing but a measly wench. Nothing more, nothing less." The rancour in Draco's voice shocking even Voldemort. Voldemort was impressed, then spoke.

"As you wish. Avada Kedavra." Pansy was no longer. A cold shine of grey ran through Draco's eyes, not knowing if what he did was right. _Pansy hurt Hermione._


	6. Avada Kedavra

"Hermione, I had to." Draco lied through his teeth. He knew Hermione would have strongly opposed to the real reason as to why Draco had killed Pansy. Hermione was fuming. She could not even come to terms with the fact that Draco indulged in a killing. But she did realise that if he had not, he would be harmed. Draco was chasing Hermione, her pace fast, trying to avoid him.

"Did you _have_  to do it?" Hermione stopped walking, Draco stopped also, looking Hermione straight in the eyes.

"Yes." Draco knew the truth wouldn't be easy for her to accept, and that he may lose her, so he refrained from the truth.

"Okay." Hermione started walking again, but at a normal pace.

"I feel terrible, it's eating away at me, I can't sleep or eat..." He was telling the truth this time. Reflecting on his actions that morning, Draco realised what he did was wrong. Although relieved Hermione would not be caused any trouble by Pansy anymore, he could not shake the feeling of guilt, he had skipped breakfast.

"Look, I have a free period, let's go and talk properly." Hermione stopped again, facing a blank wall. Suddenly a grand black door appeared. It was the room of requirement. Draco looked confusedly at Hermione.

"I'm intrigued by your knowledge in Dark Magic. Will you show me?" Hermione looked around to see if anyone was around. There was no one. Draco felt his wrist being latched onto and pulled into the room. He nodded.

Hermione felt chills run down her spine. Why had she asked to see this. She hated the very idea of the practice of Dark Magic, everything about it repulsed her, the killing and the torture were to name a few of the  _charming_  elements.

"Hermione, why are you doing this?" Draco was unsure as to whether he should proceed with showing Hermione what he had been taught.

"Because if I'm going to be with you, I need to know how to protect myself." 

"You're not going to need to protect yourself with me around."

"But what if?"

"You're not going to let me say no are you?" Draco felt a smile begin to emerge. He loved it when Hermione was her usual self. 

"No." She smiled and bowed her head down, cheeks reddening at the shape of Draco's lips.

Draco finally looked around the room, talking to Hermione he didn't pay attention to their surroundings. The vast marble room went on and on. It was almost as big as his bedroom.

"I will teach you one spell today." Draco felt generous.

"Which one." 

"The only one I'd expect you'd need." 

Draco drew out his bone white wand and held onto Hermione's hand, holding it in front of her.

"Avis." A flock of brilliant white birds soon appeared to flock out of Draco's wand, Hermione was perplexed, her smile was wide as the birds flew around the room.

"Avada Kedavra." Draco only needed to whisper to send a green light out of his wand, vaporising each bird's life and dropping them to the ground. Hermione's smile disappeared and was replaced with a solemn glare at the wand. 

"Draco, I don't think I can do that."

"It's the only spell I'll teach you." Draco knew full well that she would never use the other spells. She would never torture, she would never hurt, she would only kill if she had to.

"I'm going to have to do this aren't I?" 

"No, Hermione, you don't have to, but I know for a fact that if they do get to you before I can save you, you need to use this. This is the only spell you need to know." 

"Teach me then." Hermione felt the adrenaline coarse through her.

"Avada Kedavra. That's it. Cast it in the line of a lightening bolt...like Harry's scar..." Draco felt almost perverse explaining the spell to Hermione.

"Avada Kedavra." Hermione successfully sprouted a green bolt from her wand, but before it could hit anything Draco pointed his wand at it and sucked it back. It was the power of the wand of a Dark Magician that could do this.


	7. Charms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been away for so long. Life just kind of got ahead of me. I will be updating regularly from now.

“That is all I expected. You never have to use it. Okay?” Draco retracted his hand from Hermione’s.

“Draco, look, I can’t cast that… even if I were in danger, the guilt would kill me.” Hermione looked down at her feet.

“I’ve killed.” Draco said in a small voice.

“Draco, I don’t think you have the capability to actually murder someone in cold blood.” Hermione was right. Draco wasn’t even the one to kill Pansy… But he didn’t stop it, so didn’t that make him just as bad?

“Hermione, this discussion is over.” Draco was afraid she would see past his facade.

———

_Hermione, are you mad at me?_

 

_No, I think I’ve lost the ability to be angry at you. Life really is too short._

 

_Hermione understand this, I have no choice_

 

_Of course you have a choice Draco, everyone has a choice_

 

_Not if they threaten to kill your mother. My mother is married to one of the most prominent Death Eaters, I can’t escape that_

 

_Draco.._

 

_No Hermione, fuck, why can’t you see, I am not on the side of the light like you, I have his fucking wand for Merlin’s sake_

 

_You’re right._

 

“Why are you and Malfoy staring at each other?” Ron nudged Hermione, she broke out of the trance.

“I’m looking at the painting behind him.” Hermione feigned ignorance and hoped Ron would stop asking questions.

They were in charms, the last class of the day. The whole day Hermione had hoped she would be in a class they shared.

 

_Granger_

 

Hermione popped her head up and looked around, only to find Draco smugly sniggering to himself.

 

_Don’t do that!_

———


End file.
